


Ne m’oublie pas

by NightCurse



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-20 08:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10658868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightCurse/pseuds/NightCurse
Summary: Todavía víctima de su infatuación Sebastian sigue fiel a su amo hasta París donde ha decidido tener su actual residencia, sin embargo un antiguo pecado ha encontrado resurrección en el rostro menos deseable moviendo culpa y obsesión en el último de los Phantomhive.





	1. Fantasmas del pasado

**Author's Note:**

> Lo siento, lo siento en verdad. Ciel siempre será mi preferido pero por esa misma animadversión que me ha causado Alois aún después de tantos años creo que he venido a pique y esta historia ha sido concebida en los miasmas aborrecibles de mi enferma imaginación.  
> Disculparán el lenguaje y la vulgaridad pero eran necesarias para explicar la crudeza de esta barbaridad de fanfiction. Necesito sacármelo de la cabeza, arrancarlo de tajo para que me deje en paz y sea libre.  
> Si lo encuentran interesante en algún sentido sería agradable saberlo porque me cuesta trabajo escribirlo estando tan ocupada.  
> Lamento su existencia, lamento su propia naturaleza, me disculpo por haberlo escrito. Y eso es todo.  
> Ni siquiera osen preguntarme por qué lo escribí, ni yo conozco la respuesta. Odiarán la visión que he creado de los personajes pero así fue como los concibió mi mente y lo he dejado casi intacto pese a que yo lo considere una traición a Toboso.  
> Voy a fingir que Vincent no está vivo y aún no sé si poner Shinigamis.  
> P.D.: Alois ni me desagrada ni me disgustó la segunda temporada.

Era un Mercedes su auto ese que estaba mojado por la lluvia de la tarde, y el del otro lado era su fiel mayordomo que le abría la puerta cubriéndole de los restos del aguacero con un paraguas. Iba vestido de etiqueta, perfecto en todo sentido, con los cabellos negros perfectamente peinados y un rostro serio que solo mirando a su amo podría revelar orgullo por trabajar para su casa, una familia noble que llevaba más de un siglo sepultada en el olvido pero de la que aún quedaba un sobreviviente en París, aquel que se acomodaba en el asiento trasero con el bastón en las manos enguantas y cruzando una pierna aburrido.

Sebastian era el nombre de ese fiel trabajador a su cargo, guardaespaldas, chef, instructor, profesor y sobre todo mayordomo de la casa Phantomhive. Y el Conde Ciel Phantomhive con su fresca y fulgurante figura de trece años era su amo.

El cuero del enguantado sonaba cuando apretaba las manos. En una de ellas donde portaba un anillo con un enorme zafiro recargó su barbilla mirando con desinterés la capital de Francia de camino a sus departamentos en los suburbios parisinos de lujo donde solo alguien de su estatus iba a poder vivir.

—¿Es imperante que vea a este enviado de la reina? —le preguntó el amo al conductor quién le miró por el espejo. No se veía nada contento con reanudar relaciones con el trabajo de su padre si lo había abandonado como a su país para convertirse en un snob sin patria, religión o norma del que no obstante la virtud más pura iría a identificarle donde sea que pusiera un pie.

Ciel aún conservaba el parche en el ojo, ese jamás dejaría de usarlo porque la marca de su contrato con el diablo seguía vigente. Él había vendido su alma a un demonio por venganza pero en el camino de la misma pagaron ambos, maestro y siervo, esclavo y victimario, un precio enorme.

—En definitiva no es una buena idea dejar de asistir si su noble casta es amenazada tanto como su secreto milord

El adolescente giró los ojos molesto. Se quitó un guante y buscó en el bolsillo de su abrigo su teléfono. Con el paso del tiempo no podía dejar de lado la tecnología por más molesta que le resultara en algunas ocasiones. Pese a ello siempre se manejó con mucha discreción. Lo que más odiaba era que cualquiera osara atreverse a inmiscuirse en su vida.

Sabía a dónde iba a ir, al Bosque de Boulogne y la idea no le gustaba mucho porque como todo buen noble inglés Francia podría serle bella pero recordaba con añoranza el Hyde Park pese a la hermosura del parque parisino tan estético y cuidado para pasar la tarde.

Él necesitaba la lluvia y el frío, el sol pálido o fuerte para jugar criquet. Así estaba aclimatada su alma.

El seguía viviendo como de costumbre pese a algunas diferencias con su propio mayordomo tomadas quizás por influjo de sus relaciones con varias personas de la farándula bohemia parisina al grado de haberse mudado a la Rive Gauche. Sin embargo para tal patriota su propia madre patria le llegó a ser insoportable por tantos fantasmas en sus calles de su vida pasada. Prefirió recluirse a sí mismo como un paria hasta que todos aquellos que lo hubieran conocido murieran. Después solo se trató de que Inglaterra no fue lo mismo para él y la monarquía Eduardiana con su corte ya no le fue agradable.

Su viaje por el mundo entonces comenzó y París fue su última parada después de volver de China, Japón e India.

Como anochecía la iluminación de la Ciudad Luz se hacía visible, los Campos Elíseos resplandecían, el bello acento entonado por sus habitantes era tan embriagador y rico como vino de Burdeos. Ciel había pasado ahí lo suficiente para disfrutar del queso como lo hacía del té en Inglaterra.

Para muchos él era un _enfant terrible_ por lo orgulloso y espléndida de su actitud porque siempre lucía parco y analítico, no obstante encantador, y detestaba cualquier tipo de aproximación o contacto como estaban tan acostumbrados los franceses en sus saludos; sobre todo era incisivo, filoso como un cuchillo. Era inteligente, brillante, tocaba bien el violín aunque era más intérprete y no compositor y amaba las bellas artes como amaba su riqueza y ascendencia. Tenía la fortuna de ser libre al ser huérfano, fortuna miserable porque no tenía amistades cercanas ni vínculos familiares. El niño solo tenía socios y peones, triviales entretenimientos y caprichos, y por supuesto, un fiel mayordomo.

Siempre fue admirado por su etiqueta, por lo flemática de su imagen inglesa, respetado e inspirador al dedicar su juventud en retiro al estudio y la contemplación. A veces lo llamaban snob, otras malcriado. A él no le importaba si no afectaba su fortuna ni removía una pulgada su sobriedad.

Conforme llegaban a su destino el joven noble iba mostrando su hartazgo. El Bois de Boulogne a Ciel no le gustaba porque con los ojos de un experto él no veía un parque donde pasar la tarde leyendo sobre el pasto entre almohadones, libros, queso y fruta sino solo a las prostitutas que se reunían ahí a ofrecer sus servicios en la noche ya que Ciel podía ser un sibarita y un snob pero sus gustos siempre fueron por un placer epicúreo y nunca uno hedonista, motivo por el cual su mayordomo estaba tan espléndidamente embaucado por su amo.

Para Sebastian Michaellis Ciel era una luz divina en carne mortal para colocarse en un pedestal. Él poseía la inocencia de la juventud sin mancha, la virginidad de la falta de pasión vulgar pero con el corazón inflamado en ira y crueldad, porque sí, Ciel era un amo cruel pero justo. Y aún y cuando solo Sebastian era el único que le había visto desnudo en su totalidad y conocía cada recoveco de su cuerpo además de su más cercano siervo en su solitaria vida, él podía ser considerado su furtivo adorador.

El que Ciel supiera esto solo le daba más poder y como tal a veces se entretenía con torturarlo por su idolatría mientras que al otro día no se le daba la gana y se tomaba personal el lanzarle algún objeto a su mayordomo solo para ser reprendido por perder la compostura de su noble cuna.

Ciel no chistaba, chistar era vulgar, chistar era de gente común. Él hacía una mueca muy bella, una sonrisa complaciente y burlona con los ojos vacíos de desinterés. Cuando Sebastian le indicaba la mala resolución de su comportamiento Ciel tenía esa marcada sonrisa malvada, bella y terrible porque ahí sus ojos se afilaban de orgullo, de una seductora vanidad, y con ella simplemente ganaba cualquier guerra visual porque aunque el mayordomo no apartaba la vista Ciel siempre tenía el poder al mostrarse frente a él como algo inalcanzable, un deleite imposible, nada más que un platónico amor, una idolatría de la gula y la pasión, así que cansado de su disputa muda normalmente era el amo el que pedía ser dejado solo primero.

El enviado de la reina había sido todo un caballero inglés, puntual y correcto, bien vestido y atractivo, un MI6 enfundado en un traje y unos modales que le harían pasar por un aristócrata si lo deseaba. En el siglo moderno a inicios de un nuevo milenio los valores de la etiqueta antigua iban perdiendo importancia cuando los más jóvenes prostituían la integridad de sus famosas y respetables casas. La nobleza ya ni siquiera sabía bailar como en la antigüedad y las únicas mascaradas que sobrevivían eran las que atrajeran turismo o involucraran meramente fornicación.

Ciel odiaba la modernidad aunque respetaba sus avances, odiaba el arte abstracto pero se entretenía con las corrientes de pensamiento y movimientos intelectuales.

Él podía ya no ser un niño en mente e integridad con todo lo que había vivido, pero su cuerpo y la virtud limpia del inexpugnable espíritu aún coronaban con su aureola su cabeza de oscuros cabellos.

Ciel ya era un alma vieja enclaustrada en un lozano cuerpo eternamente joven.

Por ello Sebastian seguía sirviéndolo aunque a veces no podía distinguirse quién era el esclavo y quién el amo, pero la única esclavitud por la que el mayordomo estaba a sus pies era a la fantástica imagen de su señor.

El último de los Phantomhive acudió a la entrevista apuntada por Inglaterra y esta terminó después de unas cuantas explicaciones y peticiones. No fue más allá de veinte minutos o menos.

—No fue lo mal que esperaría del Servicio Británico cuando se presta al mal gusto del chantaje —comentó Ciel de regreso al vehículo después de su entrevista llevando una carta en la mano sellada con el escudo real de la Corona Británica.

Sebastian acudió al asiento del conductor uniformado e impecable como de costumbre.

—Ahora solo se trata de su decisión milord, no hay nada que lo ate a la nueva casa gobernante

Ciel miró la carta con desagrado, la abandonó del otro lado del asiento.

—Hannover o Windsor sigue siendo la reina —proclamó.

Se pusieron en marcha.

La noche era muy joven todavía, por la calle pudo constatar el desazón que lo movía a aquel parque parisino cuando de una camioneta bajaron una chica y un chico vestidos escandalosamente para mostrar piel prometiendo a su toque los más bajos placeres humanos. Ella llevaba falda y un escote desproporcionado. Él un pantalón escurrido al cuerpo y un chaleco mostrando su pecho. Ambos eran muy blancos y muy atractivos. La chica se veía acostumbrada pero el otro tenía una mirada de arrogancia insoportable.

Sebastian por un momento dejó de concentrarse en el camino para admirar a su amo, y entonces el tiempo parecía detenerse cuando miró algo que no había contemplado hacía ya muchos años, décadas acumuladas de mejores tiempos más ricos en cultura y exquisito entretenimiento.

Esta rareza no era menos que la cara de estupefacción que solo Ciel podría poner ante situaciones inesperadas fuera de su control o entendimiento, de esas raras, casi inexistentes situaciones que el mayordomo creyó ya no irían a ocurrir si se había vuelto inmortal y se había cultivado tanto empapado de cada nueva ola intelectual, y que, sin embargo, ocurrió.

Desconcertado por la imagen en el espejo retrovisor fijó la vista en lo que le había llamado la atención.

Fue ahí cuando encontró con horror el motivo que iría a despertar su más espantosa preocupación.

Con el mismo corte de cabello, la misma altura, los mismos miembros delgados y la blanca piel, cabello dorado pálido y los ojos agua más tristes y resentidos que nunca, estaba la mismísima imagen de Alois Trancy en el chico que se prostituía en el Bois de Boulogne en medio del frío de la noche con múltiples amantes anónimos.

Ni Ciel ni él supieron que hacer ni mucho menos cómo actuar. De lo único que el mayordomo estuvo seguro fue que la aparición de aquel extraviado joven retornando a la vida o el pensamiento de su noble amo nunca iba a significar algo positivo cuando ambos se habían intentado matar hacía más de cien años.

Pero era Alois, de eso no había duda.


	2. Mirada carmesí

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si no estaban preparados para los tags de esta historia lo lamento mucho porque será algo muy crudo en adelante, estoy hablando de prostitución después de todo y de mucha miseria humana.

Ella lucía como migrante con su tez morena de perfecto cutis y ojos hermosos, voluptuosa, de una belleza armónica. Había llegado a la costa italiana embarcada como cualquier otro migrante, rescatada y alojada, rechazada, discriminada y aún así admirada. Sobrevivió a torturas y violaciones, a golpes y maltratos. Tanto sufrimiento solo podía acarrearle un mejor futuro en el primer mundo. Eso fue lo que ella creyó.

Como pocas veces pasa tan rápido triunfó. Contó con la fortuna de ser reconocida por su belleza, una completa desconocida pero que por aquella exquisitez de su formas y rasgos era más que sorprendente el haber sobrevivido. Ella hasta lo superó.

Su nombre en la farándula era Hannah y destacaba al ser alta. Jamás llegó a ser una actriz del todo reconocible, para la música no contaba con una estupenda voz pero sabía tocar un extraño y exótico instrumento, y tampoco había tenido hijos de su fugaz matrimonio con aquel actor antes de quedar sola de nuevo. Sin embargo habían formado una familia quizás en un intento de su esposo para atarla más a él pero que no se dio cuenta de que ella acabaría por preferir más a sus hijos que a él mismo.

Fueron dos niños, hermanos más por alma y amor que por fraternidad carnal.

Para Hannah fue como si toda su vida hubiera esperado ser madre. En el momento en que los había visto en el centro de adopción sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas y corrió a su encuentro. Ellos no la conocían, fueron recelosos como todos los niños rechazados por la sociedad lo son, pero el mayor de ellos se sintió confiado al ver las intenciones de la mujer de adoptarlos.

Sus nombres eran James y Luka de cinco y tres años, hijos del mismo vientre y diferentes padres. Vendidos por droga en Alemania y cuya madre acabó intoxicada muriendo bajo un puente o un picadero, ellos no lo sabían, pero Luka había tenido que pasar por desintoxicación a pocos días de nacido.

Hannah estaba segura de que era destino encontrarlos. James no podía creer una fantasía tan infantil como tener una familia amorosa aunque tampoco la desechó. En cuanto aceptó a Hannah Luka lo hizo por igual.

Luka era el más dulce y amoroso de los hermanos, alguien tan noble y limpio de corazón y mente que James mismo sabía debía protegerlo a toda costa. A él no le gustaban los extraños y siempre quiso defenderlo de las manos que quisieran alcanzarlo ofreciéndose él primero antes de que Luka fuera agredido irreparablemente. Esta mala costumbre fue la que los llevaría a la ruina más adelante pues Luka siempre fue su talón de Aquiles.

Tanto sacrificio rindió frutos cuando Hannah apareció. Su padre postizo apenas los notaba pero la vida con esa nueva madre fue dichosa, lujosa y cándida. Los niños supieron lo que era comer tres veces al día, probar postres y golosinas, confituras, panes y galletas, vestir ropa nueva de marca, asistir a colegios privados yendo de vacaciones a Niza o Milán. Hannah los consentía mucho, lo cual llevó a la ruptura de su matrimonio y a la bancarrota  por cumplir los caprichos de Jim quién era el más audaz e impertinente.

Pronto encontró un nuevo marido, uno rico y viejo con la esperanza de que expirara pronto, era noble. Se casó rápido. Los niños desconfiaban de él aunque sabían de la codicia por su fortuna.

Para Luka esa avaricia no era suya, él era feliz con muy poco, le gustaba cortar flores, comer galletas y perseguir mariposas. Pero Jim tenía una fijación con el brillo del oro y los lujos innecesarios, trataba mal a los empleados, era tajante y gustaba de humillar a las personas. Todos los niños echados a perder por el dinero así son.

Quién salió embaucada al paso de los años fue Hannah por las perversidades de las que resultó víctima con su nuevo esposo que solo se fingía hipocondriaco para engañar a la gente ya que en su casa era un ogro abominable. Hannah aceptó todo reluctante, quería una próspera vida para sus niños, más cuando murió por uno de los juegos aborrecibles de su esposo los mismos quedaron desprotegidos.

La primera víctima fue Jim quién podría aceptar todo menos que su hermano fuera mancillado.

Cuando este corrió peligro de ver su suerte también James planeó el escape para irse a Suiza o contarlo a alguna autoridad una vez reunió evidencias para culpar tanto del abuso como de la muerte de Hannah a su perverso padrastro, solo que el universo jugó con los niños cruelmente al ser regresados a la villa del noble que era su padrastro íntegros y asustados por los matones del señor de las tierras.

—Si no querías vivir como hijo mejor te viene venir acostumbrándote a ser esclavo —fueron las palabras de aquella perversa figura paterna que tenían.

Para castigar a James el viejo quiso violar frente a él a Luka quién resistiéndose a golpes y arañazos colmó la paciencia del horrendo anciano y lo ahorcó más de la cuenta. Luka quedó exánime al minuto, sin pulso y con los ojos abiertos en dirección al hermano que no lo pudo salvar e intentó liberarse de sus captores.

La furia de James fue tan grande que encontró fuerzas para morder al hampón que lo detenía, alcanzó un cuchillo de la mesa de artilugios del pervertido esposo de su madre adoptiva y lo clavó en su ojo hasta llegar al cerebro. El noble pagó por matar a su pequeño hermano y generó más problemas con su muerte a los contrabandistas para los que aquel viejo lavaba dinero.

James en adelante fue víctima y testigo de docenas de crímenes indescriptibles de un mundo que lo cegó a la bondad y la luz. Su único consuelo al ver lo que le hicieron al cadáver de Luka fue pesar “al menos ya está muerto, no sentirá nada, el ya está con Dios”. Dos meses después de la vida en la que fue sumido dejó de creer en Dios aunque no en el Diablo pues creía que este residía en el alma de todos los seres humanos y no ninguna bondad.

Fue embarcado a donde no pudiera entender el idioma en un contendor con otros niños. Fue violado, marcado, golpeado, amenazado, le pasaron todas las peores bajezas hasta que perdió conciencia de sí mismo.

Aprendió a sobrevivir y que si entregaba su cuerpo sin recelo haciendo que su actual cliente o secuestrador disfrutara sus momentos juntos podría obtener privilegios y protección, así fue como perfeccionó una técnica propia con su cuerpo mientras aprendió a decir mentiras tan fácilmente cuando le era útil. Apreció con la mayor valía su belleza y juventud, aún había reminiscencias de su pasado malcriado y ostentoso evolucionado en su prostituido ser a la fuerza.

Él podía ser un mocoso pero mocoso malcriado o no seguía siendo una víctima.

James jamás imaginó que el rumbo de su vida fuera a cambiar. Tantos años en Francia lo obligaron a mascar un tanto el idioma y a entenderlo si no quería problemas.

El nombre que le dieron para sacarlo de Inglaterra fue Alois Trancy.

Le dijeron “te llamas ahora Alois Trancy, ese eres y así serás”. Y Alois Trancy se le quedó, aprendido y avalado por él así lo lanzaran al fuego pues aún ahí juraría por su alma que se llamaba Alois.

Era Alois Trancy, sin familia, amigos, suerte o futuro.

.

—¿Quién maneja la red de prostitución que lo tiene?—le preguntó Ciel a su mayordomo pocos días después de encontrar la actividad nocturna de Alois en el Bois de Boulogne. No era noticia nueva que estaba siendo obligado y estaba ahí contra su voluntad. Ciel no lo recordaba con cariño pero tampoco le hubiera deseado lo que le había pasado.

Sebastian entregó un informe completo de las operaciones criminales que lo tenían cautivo.

—Es un hombre llamado Géroux y un italiano llamado Salvati. Manejan toda una red de trata de blancas en Europa. Es pequeña pero destacable, son muy precavidos en sus negocios puesto que se mueven en altas esferas

—¿Realmente es Alois de quién se trata? —le preguntó interesado y a disgusto su amo.

—Si conoce el efecto del Doppelgänger tiene su respuesta

—¿Aún mis padres podrían reencarnar Sebastian?

El mayordomo le miró serio también.  Tardó un momento en darle una respuesta.

—Si así es declarado en un Tribunal Mayor en los cielos podría pasar

Los ojos de Ciel Phantomhive se eclipsaron en sus pensamientos.

—¿Y podrían tener hijos en sus nuevas vidas, volverse a encontrar y casarse, ser lo mismo que antes?

—Eso yo no lo sé —respondió el demonio. Solo de esos tópicos sería lo único de lo que no podría hablar por de la especie a la que pertenecía.

Ciel sabía que no quería tratar el tema de la reencarnación porque lo afectaría demasiado, pero afectado ya estaba y aún más ensombrecido. Aún así dolido o no él no mostraba reflexión hacia el arrepentimiento en sus cavilaciones.

—Si tienen hijos yo no estaría entre ellos como antes fue

—No, porque sigue vivo

—¿Vivo?… No, vivo no, maldecido—corrigió secamente—. Pero nada de eso me interesa, ha sido mi decisión vender mi alma tanto como fue el destino que me convirtiera en lo que soy, y esto es responsabilidad de Alois Trancy. ¿Cómo es que ha reencarnado si fue devorado por un demonio? ¿Si el demonio murió pudo reencarnar?

Sebastian no tenía esas respuestas y odiaba no tenerlas. Era como una parábola que no debía ser traducida por completo. Como un texto antiguo cuyo significado se pierde. Quizás eran esas respuestas que esperaba Ciel aprendiera por si mismo y no que él se viera obligado a responder dado que él siempre fue demonio y Ciel fue convertido en uno después.

El amo retornó a su parquedad y flemático semblante.

—Aún así quiero que saques a Alois de ese agujero

—¿Busca mostrar generosidad con su antiguo enemigo? —inquirió con media sonrisa el mayordomo.

—Nada de ello —rebatió Ciel de inmediato cerrando los puños con rencor—. Quiero mirar a los ojos a aquel que se atrevió a interponerse en nuestro pacto para ver si puede reconocerme

Sebastian fue sorprendido por esa contestación aunque ya acostumbrado a la voluntad impetuosa de su amo no pudo sino verse satisfecho.

Plantó una rodilla en el piso e hizo una reverencia.

—Sí, milord —pronunció antes de ir a cumplir con su encomienda.

.

El tugurio donde su objetivo estaba encerrado era oscuro y apestaba a calle, orines, bebida y sexo. Alois se bañaba con el agua caliente de un samovar si no había duchas en ese viejo edificio sino apenas lo indispensable. Comían un día de por medio, diario si era la ocasión y eran buenos tiempos a gusto con su desempeño como puterio. Solo les daban una ración de un vaso de zumo de frutas o leche y una pan tostado a veces mohoso. Alois a veces prefería no comer, sus clientes podrían ofrecerle desde caviar a langosta, para ello podía desempeñarse estupendamente y disfrutar de una buena comida, solo debía comportarse como un prostituto caro y tratar como dioses a sus clientes. Se había vuelto un buen pescador, jalando, dejando ir, atrayendo y luego mostrándose distante.

Cuando su juego funcionaba solo esperaba ser llamado.

Pese esto realmente a él le daba asco tener sexo con gente de cuerpos bofos y decrépitos de piel colgante, seca y velluda y pese a tratarse muchas de mover su propio placer Alois prefería imaginar otra cosa que contemplar la fealdad a su alrededor.

Al ser de los más bellos a ofertar lo vestían con buena ropa y calzado y no lo obligaban a consumir substancias que marcaran su piel salvo cocaína y anfetaminas. Él lo detestaba y aún así se tragaba cualquier cosa que le quitara el razonamiento cuando iban a usarlo de las peores maneras. Era mejor estar drogado que consiente cuando lo colgaban o metían objetos innombrables en su cuerpo.

Cuando acabó de asearse y secaba su cabello miró por la ventana las frías calles de un París pobre que no todos conocen ni llegan a saber de él. Era una imagen de miseria entre migrantes y pedigüeños, y claro, los que eran explotados.

Había de todo ahí, niños, trabajadores, prostitutas, incluso venta de bebés que para ello las adictas embarazadas les servían también.

Se mordió un dedo molesto al ver su reflejo en el espejo del baño en ruinas donde todavía servía la instalación eléctrica pero no había ni agua ni gas. Ser poseedor de esa belleza le fue una maldición.

Cuando se vistió más harto de que su esfuerzo fuere inútil —si de todas formas acabaría desnudo sobre un colchón viejo y sucio en un cuarto de abajo entregado a sus clientes- fue que llamaron a la puerta.

No se trataba de ningún mayordomo que viniera a matar a todos los traficantes ni de la policía. Se trataba del encargado del putero con una notable afición y afecto a Alois precisamente.

Al reconocer su fea cara llena de cicatrices enmarcada su nariz prominente, calvo en un cuerpo fornido con grasa en el abdomen, el rubio masculló algunas imprecaciones mirando la sonrisa del otro al verlo por las escalares.

—Miren nada mas a la putita que recibe a su macho —le dijo con aliento alcohólico quién podía considerarse su dueño al menos en su estadía en París cambiado el mando de la casa de seguridad.

En tres zancadas llegó al muchacho, lo besó causándole arcadas de asco y por el mal recibimiento lo tundió a golpes y patadas.

—Tú no entiendes, ¿verdad? Ya no eres el niñito consentido de ningún noble, ahora somos nosotros tus dueños y tú la perra que trabaja para comer aquí

Lo tomó de los cabellos, le escupió y lo llevó a rastras hacia otro cuarto. Alois en ningún momento rogó o pidió disculpas, mucho menos acudió a suplicar piedad, tampoco lo insultó, solo trató de que no le arrancara el cabello con las manos en la cabeza, todo con los dientes apretados y las lágrimas cautivas en sus párpados. No se atrevió a dejar salir ni una sola de sus ojos.

Tampoco estuvo asustado.

La siguiente vez que sonó la puerta esa tarde el sol moría en un día gris húmedo y fue Sebastian con la policía quién llegó a resguardar a las víctimas explotadas dispuestos a acabar de una vez por todas con la red. Hubo arrestos, pleitos, gritos, disparos y tumultos pero el mayordomo enfundado en una gabardina negra buscaba a alguien en específico.

Lo encontró en uno de los cuartos de abajo junto a un cuerpo degollado desnudo, era aquel que lo había violado y humillado cercana su cabeza a la navaja con la que había sido cometido el crimen mientras el perpetrador estaba sentado bajo la ventana fumando un cigarrillo que pertenecía a la cajetilla del muerto y había prendido con su encendedor barato.

En su cara había un triunfo vano, sus piernas cerradas  desnudas estaban manchadas de blanco líquido secándose, marcas y mordidas en su cuello y pecho donde solo llevaba una camisa abierta, la única prenda que vestía, mostrando las manos extendidas donde en las muñecas se escurrían ríos escarlatas oscureciéndose. Había un charco de sangre rodeándole.

Alois tenía la mirada perdida cuando expulsó la última calada que alcanzó a dar. Su brazo cayó.

Sebastian de pie lo miró asolado por la oscura escena molesto por la explicación que iría a darle a su amo, más este apareció detrás de él quitándolo de su camino dispuesto a actuar aún más rápido que él.

—¡No te atrevas a morirte sin hablar conmigo primero! —le gritó tomándolo de los hombros.

El muchacho no lo reconoció tan cerca de acabarse sus últimos segundos de vida. Sus párpados fueron cayendo poco a poco en su último delirio preguntándose con lo que le quedaba de fuerzas _¿Quién eres?_

Y frente a él la última imagen que pudo captar fue la de unos ojos carmesí encendiéndose como dos carbones en el bello rostro del niño elegantemente vestido que había ido a verlo en el cuarto donde no planeó suicidarse pero había abierto sus venas para intentarlo después de otra de sus acostumbradas violaciones por la mañana pasando frío, hambre y desesperación.

Era una vida de caos y miseria a la que quería dar fin.Así era la vida que Alois Trancy quería dejar.

Su deseo sobra decir, no fue cumplido.


End file.
